


Day One: Yes, Sir.

by bandgeek1stbassclarinet



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Sheith Month 2017, some strong language here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgeek1stbassclarinet/pseuds/bandgeek1stbassclarinet
Summary: For as long as Shiro can remember Keith never responded the best to figures of authority unless it was Shiro himself. It’s still a little bit fuzzy around the edges but he can recall when he first met the other Paladin. The other officers were at their wit's end with the young cadet and decided that maybe he’d respond better to someone closer to his age.





	Day One: Yes, Sir.

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is a lot better than the story I promise.

For as long as Shiro can remember Keith never responded the best to figures of authority unless it was Shiro himself. It’s still a little bit fuzzy around the edges but he can recall when he first met the other Paladin. The other officers were at their wit's end with the young cadet and decided that maybe he’d respond better to someone closer to his age.  
////////////////////////////////////////////  
“Officer Shirogane.” The man addressed looks up from his tablet.  
“Yes?” A female student whose name slips his mind is standing in front of the table. She clears her throat before speaking.  
“Commander Iverson wishes to speak with you; he said something about a cadet’s behavior?” Right, whenever there was a problem case they’d call him in to deal with it. Takashi made it his goal to try and save at least one person from dropping out.   
“Right, he’s in his office?” He receives a nod in return he saves his application draft, turning off the tablet before making his way out of the cafeteria and up to the offices are. Shiro is halfway down the hall and he can already hear the yelling.   
“I told you guys, I didn’t cheat!”   
“That’s the only way you could have gotten these scores, no one not even our best piolet has done this well on their first simulation.”  
“For the love of-“He knocks before opening the door.   
“You wanted to see me, Commander?” He interrupts the cadet’s tangent before he can dig himself a deeper grave.   
“Shirogane, yes take a seat.” The older man gestures to the chair next to the still fuming cadet. He does as told and a heavy silence falls over the room. “Officer Shirogane, this is Cadet Kogane and we would like you to mentor him.” He can feel the kid bristle almost like a cat whose tail got caught in the door.   
“You’re kidding me,” Shiro finally lets himself look at Kogane who has his arms crossed. His hair is a little too long for standard protocol, and eyes that almost look purple.  
“It’s either let him mentor you, or be expelled.” This causes him to freeze, body going even more ridged if possible, in the end, the teenager nods. After discussing why Kogane, Keith was there in the first place they set a meeting time and were dismissed.   
“I can call you Keith right?” Shiro asks once they’re down the hall.   
“I guess, look I don’t need to be looked after. I know I have a temper so you don’t have to really mentor me.” It’s such an attitude change from what he saw just a few minutes ago.  
“Well, I’m not one to lie to my superiors. You may need an attitude adjustment from time to time, but you have real potential Keith and I’d really hate to see you screw it up. So we’ll meet tomorrow at 1700 hours.”  
“See you then, Officer Shirogane.” He goes to walks away but Shiro calls him back.   
“Hey Keith, call me Shiro.” Keith tilts his head to the side.   
“Officer Shiro?” Takashi tries to suppress a laugh not quite succeeding.   
“Just Shiro.” Keith gives him a mock salute and a small smile.  
“Yes, sir.”   
//////////////////////////////////////////////  
Shiro has been Keith’s mentor for a little over 6 months when he’s called to talk to Officer Erikson.   
“Sorry to drag you away man, but figured I should let you talk to him before the higher-ups get here.”  
“It’s nothing, but what happened?” The other officer sighs before pulling up the security feed from earlier that day turning the volume up.   
*”Good job Cadet Kogane,” The instructor praises Keith before turning back to face the rest of the class. “The rest of you could learn a thing or two from him. One of the other Cadets made a comment.   
“Yeah what would that be? Deep throating tips?” Keith tensed.  
“What did you just say?” He asked voice on the shaky side.  
“I didn’t stutter besides I’d say we’d all be good if we were fags that slept with most of the superiors.” The boy goes on clearly not sensing that he’s in danger. “Who's your favorite? Erikson? Boothe?” The instructor seemed to be curious where this would lead and let the situation escalate. “Oh I know, I bet its Shirogane.” The cadet lets out an honest scream has Keith lunged before Shiro’s name even finished leaving his mouth. Once he has the Cadet pinned to the floor he leans in close whispering something before laying into him.*  
Erikson cuts the feed off, looking at his friend pointedly.   
“I’ve got it covered.”   
“Shiro, before you go I should warn you that he’s still fired up.” Shiro shakes his head as he leaves.   
“I wouldn’t expect anything less from Keith.” Who was loyal once he got close to somebody and has been hurt too many times because of that loyalty. Shiro still doesn’t know much about his past but he knows enough that Keith more than likely has a reason for going off the handle other than a few rude comments. He gets to the “interrogation” rooms has Keith calls them and the officer by the door lets him through without as much as a glance.   
Keith is pacing the room looking like a caged animal, eyes wide and hair messed from pulling at it, Shiro sees the irritated red marks going down his arm from where he took his jacket off and knows he has to act fast, but accordingly.   
“Are you done with me?” Keith asks voice flat despite his wild appearance, subconsciously scratching his arm. “Because if so I would like to pick up my things from your apartment.” Once a week Keith would come over to Shiro’s apartment and have dinner with him a way for the sixteen-year-old to bond with the nineteen-year-old outside the confinements of the Garrison. Keith is still going on about how Shiro is done with him before the older man speaks in a firm voice.  
“That’s enough, Cadet.” Keith automatically goes still to attention.  
“Yes, sir.” Shiro takes that has his queue going up to Keith resting his hands on his shoulders.  
“Are you going to tell me what happened?”  
“You saw the video.”  
“Yes, but I want to hear your side.”  
“I wasn’t going to let him talk that way about you. Not after all you helped me with and he was just some prick, I know that but when he said your name, I just…” Keith trails off pulling his hair back.  
“Thank you, Keith.”   
“What?”   
“Thank you, I heard what he was implicating, and he was insulting me as well. So thank you for standing up for me.” Shiro really is grateful not many people would do that let alone cadets. “Now that’s out of the way, what did you say to him anyway?” Keith tilts his head back and laughs.  
“He should close his mouth before I fuck it.”  
“Keith!”  
“You asked.” Shiro just takes the other’s hand careful of the bruised knuckles.   
“My place tonight, movies, take out?” Keith smiles before quietly saying.   
“It’s a date.  
////////////////////////////////////////  
Shiro sighs impatiently waiting for the connection to go through. For all of his ‘patience yields, focus’ nonsense some days he just doesn’t have it in him. He smiles when Keith’s face appears on the screen.   
“Hey, you’re looking better.” It’s the truth the last couple of times the two talked Keith was looking worse for wear.   
“Yeah, well I looked up some home remedies.”   
“Keith,” they’ve talked about this and came to the conclusion that unless it comes from somebody you know home remedies aren’t meant to be trusted especially those found on the internet.  
“So how’s space?”  
“Big.” Keith lets out a laugh, and they talk for the allotted amount of time before the younger yawns. “I miss you, but you still look terrible. So get some sleep Cadet.”   
“Yes, Sir.”   
“Be good, I love you.”   
“I love you too, Takashi.” And Shiro freezes just as the connection cuts out. Sure Keith has called him by his first name before and even said he loves him but he never put the phrase and the name in the same sentence. He could get used to hearing it.   
//////////////////  
Let it never be said that someone who lacks physical muscle lacks strength, especially when talking about someone like Keith; who is currently holding Shiro up with one shoulder while mostly succeeding in fending off the Galra. They eventually get into a lion Red presumably.   
“Hey, Shiro look at me you’re going to be okay. We’re going to get you into a pod and you’ll be good as new.” That was a stretch on a good day but Shiro could let Keith have his fantasy. “Stay awake, that’s an order,” Keith said as firm as possible and Shiro’s military instincts kicked in.  
“Yes, Sir.” Keith let out a noise somewhere between a sob and a laugh.   
“We need to have a talk once you’re better.”   
“Agreed.” The Black Paladin let out a groan and tried his best to follow the order.  
////////  
Shiro is brought back to the present by Keith laying down and putting his head in his lap.   
“Long day?” He asks hand running through hair that’s grown out even more over the few months they’ve been in space. Keith nods and arches into the touch. They enjoy the other’s company for a while before Shiro ever being the leader guides them to his room. “Let’s go to bed then and hope that tomorrow isn’t as bad as today.” Keith presses a kiss to his lips resting their foreheads together smirking has he lets one hand wonder.   
“Yes, Sir.”


End file.
